A semiconductor device package type known in the art has a construction in which a substrate on which external electrodes are formed is adhered to a semiconductor chip. Commonly, in such a package, a resin is provided between the substrate and the semiconductor chip, bringing the two into intimate contact. Such packages are applied to technologies such as Chip Size/Scale Package (CSP) technology and Tape Ball Grid Array (T-BGA) technology, and further to Tape Automated Bonding (TAB) technology.
However, when the wiring pattern connected to the external electrodes is formed on the substrate on a side of the active surface of the semiconductor chip, there is the problem of impairment of the adhesion properties of the wiring pattern and resin.
In particular, when the wiring pattern is half-etched to form a projection that is connected to the semiconductor chip electrodes, the wiring pattern is given a mirror surface by the etching process, seriously impairing the adhesion properties with the resin.
The object of the present invention is the provision of a semiconductor device and film carrier tape, and methods of manufacture of the same such that the adhesion properties of the wiring pattern with the resin are improved.